


Blood and Water: A Lavellan Story

by The Space Bard (GraceJordan)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceJordan/pseuds/The%20Space%20Bard
Summary: I adore elves in the Dragon Age games and have a character with diverse personalities for every romance. I came up with a headcanon where one Lavellan becomes the Inquisitor, and three of her clan-members follow to assist her. To avoid the most tedious part of the game, it starts after Haven is destroyed. The story follows four main OC's:Aurica Lavellan: Inquisitor, an elven rogue who doesn't see herself as a leader and just got swept up in the chaos of Haven. Despite her loner tendencies, though, she can't seem to walk away and is drawn to the Inquisition and its people.Aegis Lavellan: Aurica's best friend and adopted brother, he's an ace warrior with serious insecurities about his place in the world. All he knows is he wants to be a heroArden Lavellan: Aurica's adopted sister, the highly curious and diplomatic Keeper's First who wants to do right by her people by protecting their clan-member in their time of need. She's an adept healer and earth mageAva Lavellan: The Fringe Elf, who has a mysterious past with Aurica and is the clan Scholar. While she's fearsome with a battleaxe, her stoic and short nature can be more intimidatingFollow their journey to save Thedas
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Cole, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Solas, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Abandoned Lavellan

Nothing had been the same since Aurica had left. 

He was sharpening his sword in the woods, still feeling the cascading emotions that came with losing her.The Keeper had sent her, his best friend since childhood, two months ago to “investigate” the Conclave that the humans were holding to solve the messes they had made with mages and templars. It didn’t involve them, not really, but she sent her anyway.

And earlier this month they’d received the word that The Conclave had imploded and there was no sign of Aurica or the two hunters sent with her. She was gone.

All because his mother was determined to send her away.

When they were children, Mother treated Aurica like their sister. He and Arden spent every waking moment with her. But as she reached puberty, and things got weird between them, his mother turned cold. After all, she didn’t like that her adoptive child wasn’t grateful enough to put all her energy towards the clan. Instead, she was interested in the worlds beyond it. 

Of course, that was unheard of. Of course that made Aurica impudent and ungrateful. Though he and Aurica weathered through awkward adolescence, the better an archer she became, the longer Mother sent her away. Aurica enjoyed her trips, but much to his mother’s chagrin, she always came back.

The Keeper didn’t want her dead, but she certainly hoped one day Aurica would decide to stay in some little human town, in love with some shemlen. Didn’t need her liberal ideas poisoning the children of Clan Lavellan. 

This had been her furthest mission so far, and the day he dreaded finally came. Aurica wasn’t coming back this time. 

He desperately wished he’d stopped her. He almost did, that day. 

Aurica had been packing her travel bag, shoving everything she needed in haphazardly. Though she wore a smile, she looked just as tired of Mother sending her so far away. Maybe even fed up. Aegis cut in and offered, “You don’t have to go, Aurica. You don’t have to keep listening to her.”

Her green eyes peered up at him before she went to checking on the state of her quiver. “And do what, Aegis? Become a leper because I chose myself over the good of the clan? If I don’t listen, it causes trouble. I might as well go.”

“You could leave.”

Laughing, Aurica abandoned her prep to place a hand on his shoulder. “And leave you and Arden? I’d never.” Shaking her head, Aurica started to braid the front of her hair away and out of her face. Her posture looked so sure. “Your mother may hate me, but the rest of the world doesn’t have you two. I’d choose being the family outcast over being an orphan of Thedas any day.”

“You’d be able to take care of yourself.”

“That’s not what I said, was it?” Aurica wrapped up her pack and threw her quiver over her left shoulder. She looked so effortless, contrast to all the knots inside Aegis’ chest. Something about the trips always felt wrong. But in front of him, she just gave him this big, confident smirk. “I’ll be back to you two, because I always will be.”

And when she walked out of the tent, that was the last time he saw her. Then, he found out she was dead. He should have begged her to never come back. He knew Mother’s bullshit would eventually catch up to Aurica. He knew better and he didn’t save her, his favorite person in the world. 

Before he could bathe in his own shame for too long, the clan horn sounded. Everyone was to gather. 

He was half tempted to not go, maybe never go. Maybe he should be the one to never come back. What was here for him, anyway? A sister he’d always be jealous of and a mother he’d grown to hate?

When he got back to their collection of aravals, his mother was already standing in front of most of the clan, a fake smile upon her lips. It was the leader mask she used, the one when she knew should express happiness but didn’t really feel it. He’d seen the look for years, every time Aurica came home.

His heart skipped at least thirty beats. Could she...?

But then she spoke. “Clan, there is great news from the city of Haven. Our lost sister, Aurica, wasn’t killed by The Breach like we thought. By the gods, she survived and is now working with The Inquisition in Haven to end the calamity. I have sent along some coin and herbs, and wished her well. We can cease grieving and send her our hope, instead. We can continue on, protecting our people, knowing she is safe and sound.”

Despite the good news, his blood boiled. Mother acted like that was the end of that, like sending some damn elfroot was enough to make up for the years of torment. He felt sick before, but now he was ready to start a war.

The second his mother was back to her tent, he shoved his way in and interrupted whatever she was doing. Her worn, amber eyes looked startled, but not surprised. Only made him want to sacrifice her to the Dread Wolf. “Fenedhis.You already sent word and supplies? Why didn’t you send any of our people? You’re the one who sent her. If she wants to help them, we should go support her.”

“We don’t need to risk our people meddling in a human operation, Aegis. We need to focus on the clan.”

“If we’re not to meddle, why did you send her to the blasted Conclave?”

“Da’len...”

When her fingers touched his arm, he shoved them away. “Enough! Do not call me a child. I’m going after her.”

“That’s foolish, Aegis. You’d never last a day. You’re staying here.”

“I am not. I’m tired of standing idly by while you wish her away. She’s my best friend, Mother. I will not abandon her again.”

Gravely, his mother said, “Fen’Harel ma ghilana, Aegis. Aurica has her place, you have yours. You shouldn’t do this.”

“Watch me.”

When he burst out of the tent, Arden was already on the other side, crossing her arms behind her. Her eyes were a darker shade of green as she furrowed her judgmental brow over them. “You knew she’d never agree.”

“Aurica is your friend, too, Arden, and the world is in peril. I can’t sit by this time, not with her in danger and not when we might be able to help her make a difference.” Quieter, he stepped towards his sister. “Will you come with me?”

Arden looked uncertain and dispassioned. “It will be a dangerous journey that will take us weeks of travel. Worse, we don’t know anything beyond the Free Marches. We’ll be doomed before we even start.” Nodding slowly, she added an amendment. “But I’ll go if you can convince Ava to come. She’d have all the geographical and cultural knowledge to get us there. Aurica is my friend, too. Mother has gone way too far. We need to show our clan that we protect our own and that we can make a real difference. The Breach may seem closed, but reports of rifts have not stopped. The world still isn’t safe, and neither is our sister or our clan.”

“Ever the diplomat.” Smirking, Aegis pulled his sister in, tight. “Time to convince the Fringe Elf to go on an adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter I plan on switching from my four main OC's. Here's the order!
> 
> Aurica  
> Aegis  
> Ava  
> Arden 
> 
> Hope you learn to love them as much as I do


	2. The Fringe Elf

The Keeper’s announcement about Aurica wasn’t surprising. Nor was Aegis’ poor attempt at hiding his contempt. What was surprising, though, was the fact the two elves ended up at her tent less than half an hour later, telling her their plan to set out for Haven.

“What kind of half-baked, idiotic plan is that? Your mother pisses you off so you try to run after Aurica to play hero? You two are dumber than I thought.”

Keeper’s pet was the first to respond. Predictably, she was ardent about what she was saying. “It’s not just that. The world is falling apart and our clan member is at the front of it. She deserves support and we could do something.”

And before she could cut in, Aegis opened his stupid mouth. “Do you want to sit here while the Keeper cowers in the Free Marches? Or do you want to try and do something with that big brain of yours?”

Ava frowned. She knew the pair were trying to manipulate her to their own wiles, and she was having fun resisting, but she had more staked in Aurica’s safety than they would ever know. Though she’d happily jerk them around, and she did want to do something about the rifts across Thedas, of course she wanted to find Aurica. 

Underneath her desk, she’d already been putting together a traveling pack.

She said, “Fine, get yourselves ready. We leave at dawn.” And the clan prince and princess scurried off, like excited kids. 

But this was no child’s play to Ava. Anything involving Aurica was always very serious. 

The entire clan knew that Aurica and her fled the alienages of Ansburg, but they didn’t know why. Aurica was too young to remember, but Ava? She remembered all of it and, despite her attempts to bury it in the depths of her mind, she always went soft when it came to Aurica. 

After all, once upon a time, Aurica was her sister. Half-sister, to be precise.

That was another time, another world, a dream and a nightmare that could burn her alive. They didn’t quite leave the city for good reasons. And the older Aurica got, the more she distanced herself from her in hopes that the young elf would never remember any of it. Ava wished she didn’t.

Aurica enjoyed growing up apart of the clan royalty, and Ava enjoyed staying out of the limelight. The two of them were better apart and Aurica never knew it had been any different. Why would she change that now, other than to unbury the rotting graveyard of their old lives? 

No, she figured Aurica would be better off forgetting, and so would she. 

But the thought of letting Aurica face something threatening the entire world on her own? She couldn’t bear it. Underneath all her pain, Aurica was her sister. It was her job to protect her. She just never needed protecting before. 

Until now. 

Seeing all that fade magic pour out of the breach far away across the sky was intimidating enough. Seeing it blow up a few days ago, but reports of demons on heightening, made it worse. Knowing Aurica was right underneath it, fighting off demons and darkspawn, was the cherry on top that made all this shit unbearable. 

Ava finished packing her satchel and head towards the edge of the forest, where they promised to meet. She knew the early legs of the trek easy enough, she could study her maps later. 

The Breach already made her mind tick with ideas of how it formed, how to solve it, what was still going on. When it was wide open, it looked like a tear through the veil, letting in all the energy from that complex realm trickle out and corrupt. She would have been content enough to watch it from afar, probably, and learn her own best defenses for their clan. 

While it fascinated her, she didn’t quite want to be as close as they were going to get. That was like someone wanting to stick their face in the maw of a Pride Demon. However, if she had to go help Aurica, at least she could maybe help on that front, too.

She had to believe she could be helpful. Otherwise, she’d just trek far away from home and abandoned her aging caretakers for nothing. 

When she got to the rim of their current territory, she climbed up a tree and tied her pack to a branch. If she was going to decide to leave the clan, she needed to be sure about it. And if she stayed tonight, and looked at her caretakers over dinner, she wasn’t sure she could.

Ava left a note under her chair. They’d find it sometime tomorrow, long after she and the Keeper’s children were gone, and hopefully they’d understand. 

She ran from Aurica once, when she was a selfish, scared child. She wouldn't do it again.


	3. The Keeper In Training

Before today, Arden had never left home before. While her brother hunted, Ava explored, and Aurica went on scouting trips, she was the Keeper’s first. It wasn’t her place to go.

But now, at the break of dawn, she was leaving her people with no guarantee of coming back. Part of her felt reckless, abandoning the clan. She was to be their future leader. What kind of leader would she be, though, if she so willingly let the world fall apart?

Many great leaders faced battle. King Alistair himself fought an Arch-demon. She would be no different. 

When she and Aegis got to the outermost limits of the forest, Ava was already there, perched in a tree, waiting. 

“Took you two long enough.”

Aegis was already scrunching his face up, annoyed. She couldn’t count how many times she’d seen that face over the years, during training or mother’s lessons. “We said meet at dawn. It’s dawn, isn’t it?”

Ava seem unphased by his sarcasm. “The terrain can be a little hilly, but the earlier we start, the better. We have a long way to go.” Dropping down from the tree, she was scowling. “You sure you two couldn’t borrow an aravel? Would make our travel easier and quicker.”

Arden cut in this time. “We may be on a mission to help Aurica, but that doesn’t stop our clan from needing all the supplies they can get. Taking off will already be enough of a burden on them. Anyway, we can purchase some horses or rent a cart in the nearest town.”

Much to her surprise, Ava seemed to accept that answer. Instead of pressing the issue, she just started walking. Aegis and Arden followed a few paces behind her. She’d never known much about the so-called “Fringe Elf”, except that she didn’t quite get along with everyone else. Ava could always be found with a book or a halla more often than she’d be found with a person. 

Other than the clan scholars that cared for her, she didn’t even know if Ava talked to anyone, really. 

The same night that Aurica came into their lives, so did Ava. Where Aurica became a revered member of the clan, though, Ava acted like she just existed, a ghost among a group filled with culture and personality. Sometimes Arden wondered why she even stayed with them at all. She was valuable to the clan, so she understood why her mother kept them around. For all the elves who lived as travelling nomads, scholarly folk were far and few between. But what did they have to offer for Ava? It would probably help the clan if Arden figured that out. 

After all, when Ava’s adoptive parents passed on, she would be the only one left in Clan Lavellan. 

Maybe this travel could also be a time to grow closer to someone who could be very useful in the future of the clan. Mother might not have been so interested, but Arden wanted to do better. That was the point of being next-in-line. 

Taking some faster strides, Arden matched her pace with Ava’s and noticed how easily she stepped, even though she was thumbing through some sort of notebook. “Do you know the Free Marches well?”

“Yes. My mother used to take me on long excursions into the forest to forage.” Wrinkling her forehead, Ava shook her head. “My step-mother. From before the Dalish.” 

Arden was interested about that aspect of Ava, the fact she was the only person she knew who remembered living as a city elf. Did she often mention it? Mother normally kept her too busy to learn about everyone in the clan. Her eyes flicked over Ava’s attire, an odd mix of Dalish and city. She wore the classic breeches and shoes, but her tunic was of city cotton, too large for her thin frame and tied at the waist, and her hair was cinched back with a faded, red ribbon. She’d never been close enough to notice it. It felt safe to say that Ava respected clan culture, but she still felt deep love and nostalgia for the life she once knew. She must have asked Aurica for the tunic, and probably many of the books that were in her tent. But the ribbon, it was much older, more worn. Probably a momento. And who would the ribbon be from, then? Someone else that left an impact on her? Without thinking, Arden asked, “Was that your step-mother’s ribbon?”

Next to her, Ava stumbled over her feet suddenly. Looking up from the notebook in her hands, she shook her head again, like she was trying to shake off whatever memories Arden brought up. Even though the diplomat in her knew that meant the topic was sensitive, it only made the curious side of her all the curiouser. Ava reset her pace, stared down onto the pages, and replied, “My father’s. He was a tailor and used to give me scraps for my hair.”

“Aurica never remembered the city, or even leaving it. Were you both orphaned? Why did you leave?”

Ava’s jaw tightened, but she kept walking. Arden watched as her finger tapped anxiously against the notebook. She didn’t like talking about this, did she? “There was a fire in the alienage. We lost both our parents. Orphans aren’t treated well, so we ran away. Then we found the clan. Now, we are Dalish elves of Clan Lavellan. Simple as that.” Then her dark eyes flitted up to Arden with an unknown swirl of hostility and said, “Now, if you’re done prying into my depressing past, wouldn’t you like me to focus on getting to Haven in the safest, fastest way possible?”

Crossing her arms behind her back, Arden relented. “You’re right. I’ll leave you to it.”

When she fell back to walk with Aegis, he was chuckling at her. However childish it was, Arden punched his arm. Brothers were the exception to diplomacy. “I always tell you that your prying is often unwelcome. Congrats on pissing off the Fringe Elf.”

“I just wanted to understand her better. Mother never exactly felt motivated to talk to them, even though she happily used their research and studies and guided it for her own gain. I figured that perhaps during this trip I could change that.”

“Always the Keeper-In-training with you.” Aegis patted the top of her head and smiled at her, like she was a child. She hated that. Even though she was the future Keeper, everyone always treated her like some innocent, breakable adolescent. It didn’t matter if she had lived three decades, she was the clan’s baby girl, the only child born during a great famine. 

And being treated like a special gift always had its price.

While she was going on this mission to find Aurica, she also wanted to prove that she was a capable leader and adult. It was time to trust her with responsibility. She didn’t want to wait to earn respect until her mother died. Arden wanted to change her worth now. Moreover, she didn’t just want to be the average Keeper; she wanted to change everything. 

It was time for her people to stop getting crushed under the boot of humanity and they needed a leader to find the way. Arden would give anything to be that.


	4. The Elven Inquisitor

Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of helping make the world a better place. And not just her clan, all of it. Unlike most Dalish, she was born in the cities. She and another orphan elf, Ava, escaped the towns and found a new home. While Ava’s intelligence got them to the Free Marches, her instincts got them to Clan Lavellan.

From then on, the Dales were her home. But that didn’t stop her from remembering the dark parts of those cities, where people like her suffered. She may have been happy and free, but who else was suffering where she couldn’t see?

The Keeper adopted her, but she still never belonged. They played pretend well when she was little, but as she got older it was clear The Keeper’s real children mattered and she didn’t. 

But if it wasn’t for the Keeper’s neglect, she wouldn’t be here today. 

Aurica looked over at the Inquisitor’s blade by her bed and still felt blindsided by it. When she woke up after the Conclave, she was confused and had an explosive, green hand. She was pissy and sarcastic, but did everything she could to help make it better. 

Her time working with Cassandra and the Inquisition initially was a part-time thing, but she found herself finding more and more excuses to stay. She met friends. She was needed. By the time Haven was under siege, she felt her own heart breaking in two because the Dales weren’t her home anymore. Haven was, with these people. 

She missed the Keeper’s children, Aegis and Arden, who always loved her and tried to make up for their mother’s mistakes. But it was only now that she finally felt like she belonged. 

So what was the matter?

Maybe she wanted to change the world, but she never expected to lead the charge. She didn’t want to be some sort of Herald of Andraste, a faith she didn’t even believe in. Hell, she didn’t really have any faith in any higher power in the first place. She only ever believed in the people around her. 

Aurica wanted to make a difference, but she never wanted to be an all important beacon. Sometimes, it all was just too overwhelming. 

Though she could spend all day fretting about what she was feeling and the role she never asked to take, she instead did the leader thing: check in with her people. After all, they survived something tremendous and were just finding their footing again. Everyone was still pretty shaken up. 

She started with the almost person that made her feel more comfortable than most other humans: Cole. She looked for him around the courtyard, but Cassandra, Vivienne, and Solas ran up to her first. In the distance, past their complicated expressions, he just sat on the ground and played with a dandelion. 

Aurica wished she could ignore everyone in front of her and just talk to him. 

Cassandra started. “I know that... thing helped in Haven, but you must ask him to leave. He’s an abomination.”

Solas cut in, one of the few times she appreciated his know-it-all meddling. He was a great resource, but a terrible teacher. “Cole is a spirit, much more complex and compassionate than you’re giving him credit.”

“I think he’s a demon and having him here is a danger we cannot afford.” Vivienne cut through the other two’s passion, with swift elegance and brutality. 

Aurica’s head was just swimming. As they squabbled, she interrupted. “Whatever you all think, Cole has been helpful and seems to want to do good. He stays.”

There were collective grumbles, but she ignored them in favor of the boy in question. He told her all about the ways the ailing soldiers were in pain, what they were thinking of, dreaming of, and what was killing them. It ripped her heart to shreds, but watching him give them last moments of peace was comforting. 

That is, until he made it to a man that was slowly dying. “He’s in pain. I want to help.”

Though she hadn’t known him long, she knew what that meant. “Give him a little more time. You don’t know if he might be a miracle.”

Cole simply nodded and accepted what she said. He was like a little brother, listening to her words and trusting them complicitly. It only made her want to hold him closer, even though that was inappropriate of a commander. But Cole vanished to the stone wall above to touch a butterfly before she could even try to say anything more. 

Speaking of commanders, though, only yards away was Commander Cullen, the last person to see her before she flung herself into the dragon’s maw. His words of good faith, telling her to make them hear her had stuck with her, and she wanted to thank him for all he’d said. A part of her believed that strength was what helped her face Corypheus and win the Inquisition enough time. 

But when she stood in front of him, he suddenly felt a lot more daunting. 

Then, he started prattling to his soldiers haphazardly about scouts and quarters and armories. When Aurica walked up, she seemed the least of his worries. He caught her eye and continued talking, like he was still reciting plans with one of his men. “Inquisitor. We set up best we could at Haven, but could never have prepared for an Archdemon-- or whatever that was. With some warning, we might have...” 

His wheels were spinning so hard in his head that all her anxieties seemed to pale in comparison. But it was nice to see someone else just as overwhelmed by it all. 

Aurica gave him a friendly grin and tried to lighten up his mood where she failed in lightening up her own. “Do you ever sleep?”

Cullen’s face was so serious, and so concerned, that it warmed her heart. Maybe she could handle being an icon with caring people like him helping support her. “If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw... And I wouldn't want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here, Inquisitor.”

He looked so sure of himself, so strong, that she almost felt like tossing the sword towards him. The Commander, lion’s armor and all, would be a much better beacon of hope and sunshine. Cullen never would take it, but she wished he would. 

Since giving up the post wasn’t an option, all she could do was think of her people, here and now. But the horrors of Haven still stuck to her brain. She dared to ask him, because he would know the answer, “How many have we lost?”

Leaning into his table, everything seemed to settle a little heavier on him. “Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse. Morale was low, but it’s improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor.” 

She didn’t expect it, but him talking about her with pride and looking up at her nearly popped her lungs. Aurica didn’t know how to be looked like that, she wasn’t Herald of Andraste material. Instead, she tried to be casual about it. “Inquisitor Lavellan. It sounds odd, don’t you think?”

“Not at all.”

He had to be joking with her. She was an elf, a rogue archer. With a snort, she asked, “Is that the official response?”

And then he laughed back, honest and real. She didn’t expect that, either. He’d always seemed so... serious. “I suppose so. But it’s the truth. We needed a leader; you have proven yourself.”

Aurica felt windswept by it all, like his praise made even less sense than her getting the title. “Thank you, Cullen.” But it was that smile he gave her that really sent her composure out the window. Empathetically, honestly, she added, “ Our escape from Haven... It was close. I’m relieved that you-- That so many made it out.”

In a foreign, breathy voice, Cullen said, “As am I.”

They looked at one another for a moment, saying nothing. They just stared at the air between them, as if it was some uncertain geography that neither of them knew how to pass through. 

Aurica was the first to accept the conversation must be over and walked away. But apparently she was wrong as he added, from behind her, “You stayed behind. You could have--” He seemed to choke on his own words. Turning back towards him, Aurica stared up into his handsome, golden eyes and listened to him say things that made sense for a commander. However, the way he gazed so intensely and purposefully made it feel so... intimate. “I will not let the events at Haven happen again. You have my word.” 

What he said wasn’t wild, but it was the way he said them that felt like everything was changing between them and the Inquisition and the world. In some ways, Aurica was endlessly proud. But in others?

She was absolutely terrified.


	5. NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years before The Conclave and The Inquisition, the Lavellan heroes are reaching pivotal moments in their lives where they define some of their dreams, desires, and insecurities that follow them into adulthood.
> 
> In Inquisition: Arden (30), Aurica (31), Aegis (33), Ava (35)
> 
> In the special: Arden (15), Aurica (16), Aegis (18), Ava (20)

“For the new year, I’d like boys to be attracted to me.” Aurica closed her eyes and tried to send as much good will and, if she could, even her magic to make it all come true. Sure, it only ended in her fingers turning to firecrackers, but still. She wasn’t lying. 

Next to her, Aegis started cackling. “That is not your wish.” When she frowned, his chest puffed with all the stored up laughter, but he couldn’t contain himself. If Aurica had any other friends, she might’ve killed him. Maybe she still would. Amidst his giggles, Aegis continued, “Auri, you cannot be serious.”

Her forearms flexed against each other, protecting her sore heart, and she didn’t want to look at him. Of course he would think her wish was silly. Why did she even bother telling him the truth? “That’s easy for you to say, you have tons of girls chasing after you.”

Side by side, they stared at the sky and the tiny firecrackers twinkling above the bonfire. Children danced around them and elders laughed at how they smiled. It was a perfect night, but the air between them was tense and saturated. Patting her knee, Aegis said, “Trust me, it‘s more a curse than a blessing.” Before she could give him a sassy comment back, remind him she was a young woman, not a careless, handsome clan prince, his face was all too close to hers. “Anyway, you have Arden and I. Why do you need the adoration of stupid boys?”

Covering her face, Aurica hid the blush. Her feelings for Aegis were embarrassing enough, but his complete lack of personal space made it all the worse. Every time he tossed her over his shoulder or tackled her during training, her heart fluttered high above the woods, straight into the clouds. 

And yet, despite all his affections, she wasn’t quite sure where they stood. Case and point, this hopeless exchange. Was he saying that he cared for her or was he just oblivious and unromantic? Either one could be happening and she wouldn’t know. 

She’d known Aegis all her life, and they had been best friends since they climbed their first tree together, and he still could be such a mystery. It had to be a crime for someone that handsome to be funny, charismatic, a stellar sparring partner, and cryptic like an Old God. 

Aurica couldn’t live like this. She had to know how he felt. She was already 16 years old, she couldn’t go another year following him around like a puppy while he smiled on, clueless. 

Just as she opened her mouth, though, he talked right over her. “Now, put that romance nonsense away and think of a different wish. You deserve a better one.” His lithe body was extending upwards and he was moving away and once again, this conversation was left open ended. 

Not again. If all she needed was him and Arden, she needed to know if they needed her, too. Because Arden didn’t, not really, so Aegis was her only chance and she...

Well, she didn’t know what she’d do if the two people who were her entire world didn’t need her like she needed them. 

Grabbing his hand, Aurica pulled Aegis back into their spot, onto the hill, staring down into the New Year’s revelry. They spent every cycle here, laughing and looking at their clan, together. Her brain could twirl into the heavens, wondering if it would last forever. She had to know. When their eyes met, green on gold, she was ready to tell him all her secrets. “Aegis, I--”

“Just don’t spend too long up here thinking, okay, Auri? I’ll be waiting for you down at the celebration.” And then he kissed her cheek and ran away, like it was that simple.

Her cheek burned and she was more confused than ever. Maybe her wish was dumb, sure, but watching him leave her up on that hill? She just felt so out of place. No matter how much he said he cared, it sometimes felt like she’d always be that adopted outsider from Ansburg. 

All she wanted was to belong. And she wanted to belong with him. 

&&&

Aegis felt Rowan’s mouth on his, those thin lips all his, adoring that distinct scar down the center of them. He could spend a lifetime hidden in the forest, pressed up against him, kissing that damned city boy. He may not have been born Dalish like his mother preferred, but he was pretty sure he loved him. 

That, or his hands were just that good. 

But even when he closed his eyes, that dejected look on Aurica’s face haunted him. It even was enough to ruin the steamy bubble they had around them here in the forest. 

While he wished all the gloom would stay inside of his head, Rowan was observant, far more than he liked. His light brown eyes were troubled when he pushed Aegis’ face away and stared up at him. “Aurica, again?”

It was embarrassing, the fact it was “again”. Aegis couldn’t even look at him straight. He just clenched his jaw and tried to look anywhere else. “Yeah. She tried to tell me how she felt again tonight.”

“Why won’t you let her? And then maybe tell her the truth?”

“It’s not that easy. What Auri feels for me means more than some stupid crush.”

Rowan fiddled with the ends of Aegis’ hair, the strands that flopped in front of his ears. Despite the harrowing topic, his eyebrows were raised and he was smirking. “Well, someone’s full of themselves.”

Aegis didn’t have the bandwidth to be quippy right now. “It’s not that. The issue is that it’s not about me. Auri feels like she’s holding onto the clan by a thread, and that thread is me. I don’t know why she chose me to be some symbol of her ties here, but if I tell her I don’t love her like that...”

“You’re afraid you’ll lose her.”

Aegis’ mouth was so dry and he wasn’t sure any water could quench him. Not even Rowan’s lithe fingers winding into his made him feel better. “She already spends half of her time away from here. I don’t want to find out that one day, because of me, she decided it was better to stay gone.”

Rowan caressed his cheek like he was all that mattered. If he wasn’t talking so serious, he’d remind the damned man how much he really did matter to him. Sometimes Aegis wished he could fall into the carpenter’s arms and never remember all the woes of his clan. “Her family is here. Is the outside world so alluring?’

“Of course it is. Auri is enamored with the world beyond, with Shemlens, with everything different. Every time she comes back it’s like something bright and wonderful gets shut off. Arden and I are the only reason she hasn’t left. It’s only a matter of time ‘til she realizes that she shines out there and is suffocated here.”

Kissing his cheek, Rowan asked, “Then why don’t you go with her?”

“And how is that a solution?”

“You’ve told me how miserable Arden is and how your mother makes you feel. Why not go?” Quieter, and spoken like a whispered promise into his palms, Rowan said, “I ‘d go with you.”

Staring down at this vision with long hair, gentle features, and beautiful eyes, Aegis wished he could say yes. Wouldn’t it be the simpler answer, to say yes? 

It would be nicer to pretend that his response to Rowan’s concocted solution was a simple, happy yes. 

But there was so much more at play here than that, so many deeper fears and devotions than he could express. He and Arden had their complaints about the clan, but at the end of the day, they’d never leave. They were their mother’s legacy. 

Aegis just had to live in fear of the day when Aurica wouldn’t come back to him. 

And to shut up the hopeless boy holding onto his hips, he pressed his mouth to his like he’d love him forever. Even though Aegis knew he’d never say yes. 

&&&

Tonight, the eve of a new year, she would never have to see this clan again. 

Ava had lived among these rural nomads for 14 years now and she was definitely old enough to move beyond it’s confining rules. The Keeper was a suffocating bitch, discouraging any knowledge that didn’t suit her needs. It was exhausting.

But Ava didn’t have to deal with it forever. Her caretakers always knew she’d leave them eventually; they said as much whenever she looked far off into the distance and pretended she wasn’t listening to them. 

As an adult, she had no promises or ties to this place anymore. Clan Lavellan served its purpose of raising her, teaching her, and getting her on her feet. Now, she deserved to explore the world of Thedas in her own way. 

Her bag was packed, filled with her favorite books, a few momentos, and empty notebooks so she could collect her own information to pass onto other scholars. Where this clan was obsessed with blood legacy, she would leave her own with her words and her knowledge. 

That sounded like a much better life than becoming some herbalist’s betrothed or a sheltered book addict barely surviving off the whims of a temperamental and rigid old Keeper. 

When her sack was flung over her shoulders and a note was left on her seat in the tent, Ava left her caretakers’ home without a word. She wasn’t sure she’d ever find the right ones if she tried to say goodbye face to face. 

On her way past the clan celebrations, she nearly ran into Aegis and the stray city elf Rowan sucking face in a triangle of thick trees. It only made her roll her eyes. That was exactly what she had no interest in. Especially with all the handiness they had going on. How could so little satisfy anyone? 

Sure, maybe the sexy bits were fun, but domesticity gave her hives. 

She wanted to go where the action was, where wars and darkspawn spread across the lands. At the very least, she could record real live history. At the most, maybe she’d become it. Also maybe she was a little elf bullshiting herself, but it was better than sitting here singing traditional spirituals and communing with gods that were probably dead. 

But as she was counting steps and contemplating passage to Jader, she ran face first into the last person she wanted to see. 

Short hair bouncing around her ears and her green eyes looking particularly distraught, Aurica was running around in some sort of long, festive tunic with a crown of small yellow flowers around her head. She’d always remembered her as a petite little thing, but knowing she was 16 and still this thin? 

Well, it reminded Ava too much of her step-mother. Other than the black hair they shared with their father, Aurica was identical to the mom she never knew. 

Ava didn’t know what to say, too flustered. Years of avoiding Aurica and now she runs into her, the night she plans to leave? But Aurica herself didn’t miss a beat. With a friendly smile she started talking, like it was that easy. “Hello, Ava. Lovely new year. Have you seen Aegis? I need to talk to him.”

Trying to contain her frown, Ava stared down at the little sister she worked so hard to ignore. When did she start looking so hopeful and grown up? And when did she start getting that doe-eyed look about Aegis, so wholly uninterested in women that the uneducated would think him a monk?

It almost hurt, looking at her. She couldn’t very well say the truth. Why yes, Aurica, a few yards back the object of your affection has his hands down another boy’s pants. Ava may not understand romance, but she did understand that would be soul-crushing. 

Ava sucked in a breath and smiled down at her, trying to keep the whole exchange simple. “I saw him by the bonfire. You should check there.”

Aurica’s fresh face screwed up, her nose scrunching and her chin pinching in. Ava almost couldn’t breath. That was the face Aurica had always made when they were little and knew she was lying. She could remember it clear as day, every time she stole cookies or paper from the nobles and Aurica always begged for her to share. 

But just as Ava’s whole world upended, seeing Aurica look at her like that, she shook her head and got that big, friendly smile again. It wasn’t real, was it? “I thought I checked there, but I’ll look again. Thanks, Ava. I owe you one.” 

And as Aurica skipped away, she realized that she was the first person outside her tent to call her by her name in months. 

Before her caretakers ever read the note, Ava tore it up and went to sleep under her well-worn blankets, dreaming of baked sweets and books. As far as anyone knew, the mysterious Fringe Elf never tried to leave, thought she had a million great reasons to go. 

No one knew she had one unstoppable, uncontrollable reason with a friendly smile that made going impossible. 

&&&

There was so much movement throughout the clan. Arden could feel it all behind her eyelids; children dancing, young people falling in love, families sharing food and stories and dreams. It was a celebration of laughter and light going into the new year. 

Arden only wished she could be apart of it.

While mother was below, doing her Keeper duties of watching over the people, she left Arden in a nearby bluff, forcing her to practice her sensory skills. Using the earth and wind as guides, Arden was identifying her people and watching from afar. She could practically feel every drum beat or dancing misstep against her heart. 

If she had the chance, she’d be a wonderful dancer. 

However, mother’s definition of leading was knowing the people before they said anything, anticipating their needs, keeping a safe distance from it all. Her philosophy was that a leader removed could see the bigger picture better than one bogging themselves down in social revelry. 

Arden completely disagreed, but that didn’t matter when her mother was the master and she the student. 

All the other 15 year old girls were down there dancing and laughing and trying to catch the eye of the cutest boys. And she was stuck out here, being “removed”.

She knew the second she became Keeper that she would make things different, join the clan she loved and lead them through closeness and kindness, not this cold distance her mother insisted on. Cold distance didn’t work for mothering and it certainly had its limits with being a leader. 

Because while she felt the music and movement, she also felt how no energy flowed from her mother to the people. She just watched them like a statuesque monarch. This wasn’t what community felt like and Arden hated it. And she hated it even more because all she could do was sit here and watch it. 

When was the last time she saw her mother smile, anyway?

But Arden knew her place and, on the eve of a new year, kept her eyes closed and felt her people through the very earth. One day, she would make this clan different. She would spend every day until then preparing. While she did her lessons alone, she’d also think up every way she’d tell Elia about her beautiful tunic or promise Wren the last dance. She would be everything they needed: not just a leader, but a friend. 

Today was not that day, no matter how deeply she wished it.


	6. The Party-Planning Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling so unsure about being Inquisitor, Dorian plans Aurica a party where she feels a lot of things about The Inquisition for the first time.

If there was ever a man Aurica was going to murder in cold blood, it would be Dorian Pavus. He’d ditched her for their first ten days at Skyhold, avoiding any sort of friendly chats or drinking games. She kept a professional distance with most people because that’s how scout archers for a clan are supposed to operate. While it worked with everyone else, keeping the smiles but lacking the intimacy, falling through time with Dorian made things were different between them. 

Hard to not take a man seriously when you see the end of the world together and watch three of your friends die for you. 

In those last days at Haven, they were inseparable. He was the only one who knew what they went through; really got it. She’d die before admitting it, but she had nightmares for a little while. Dorian never was overt about it, but he made her a potion to help with sleeping and pretended it was no big deal. 

But it was a big deal and it changed everything between them. 

And she hated it. She was so uncomfortable with him getting under her skin where everyone else was kept an arm’s length away. It especially became annoying when, just as she could use a little support, he ignored her like she was an annoying teenage fangirl. 

Worse, the way he darted around corners or happened to leave rooms just as she came in, it made her feel like one. And that brought up uncomfortable memories all on its own. 

So when, out of the blue, he sent her a letter insisting that she had to meet him at the tavern for some Tevinter card game, she already thought it was uncharacteristically formal and infuriating after so much dead silence. Even more bizarre, Cassandra and Cullen also happened to be going to the tavern with her after their long war table meeting, debating the situation with Empress Celene and the Templars. 

Commander Cullen sometimes humored his soldiers with a drink, but Cassandra wasn’t someone that ever was found at the tavern on her own. 

When Cassandra shoved past Aurica, she muttered under her breath, “This wasn’t my idea.” 

Blinking, Aurica looked to Commander Cullen whose hand was splayed across the tavern door, holding it half closed. His eyes looked like he was preparing for battle, and she wasn’t quite comfortable about the way they fell on her. “Just remember to smile.”

“Why does this sound like I’m walking into an elaborate prank?” Aurica scratched her arms, but all of her felt itchy. Maybe she should just go-

But Cullen snorted, interrupting her thoughts of escape. He just shook his head at her, and at least his bemusement was warm. Whatever was behind that door couldn’t be too bad... could it? Cullen said, “He’s been spending all week planning this party for you, but if you go in with a calm head you’ll love it.”

Aurica’s head was already reeling with “party for you”, so she focused on the other things Cullen said. And particularly not the way he loomed over her with those broad shoulders. She asked, focusing instead on his face, “When do I not have a calm head?”

That’s when the Commander blushed, his golden eyes more innocent and charming than should be legal. “You’re right, I have nowhere to talk, I just didn’t want to walk you in without warning. I know I would’ve preferred one. I’d be liable to react embarrassingly otherwise.”

There was this warmth that filled her limbs and it completely excused the “calm head” comment. Looking up at him, all her bluster that came with teasing him evaporated away and she was this lolling bundles of nerves, tucking hair behind her ear. Dear gods, what was she doing? “Thank you for thinking of me.”

“You’re the Inquisitor, I always have to think about your safety.” Cullen smirked, but it quickly devolved into a wince the second she raised an eyebrow. Even without the concept of a party, the Commander’s reactions to things was quite amusing. “Not that you can’t take care of yourself, you’re more than capable, but--”

Aurica took pity on his verbal stumbling and interrupted, gesturing towards the door. Gods knew she could’ve been worse; she just got lucky. “But we have a party to get to. We don’t want the people to get to talking about our absence.”

“Talking about---” When he realized what she meant, his face screwed up and his ears went red. Aurica was a little upsetting that even looked a little adorable. “Oh. Right. Well, nothing like that. After you.”

With a final, pleading glance she asked, “You sure it’s not a prank?”

“Just go in already.”

Trying to let her suspicion melt off her shoulders, Aurica walked through the open door to loud cheers. The tavern was filled to the brim with Inquisition members. She knew the higher-ups well, but the fresh, excited faces that started clapping when they saw her were beautiful and overwhelming all at once. 

Standing on a table, Dorian raised a glass. “And there’s our guest of honor. Fashionably late, much to my chagrin. I might be rubbing off on her.” Though he gave a mischievous smirk, he winked and continued his little speech, “To the Inquisitor! If anyone deserves the first Skyhold party to be in their honor, it’s her.” There were cheers from all around and he got off the table to walk straight towards her. 

When Dorian was by her side, he was far more energetic and enthusiastic than she was prepared for. Hell, the entire room was more than she expected. In her clan, this kind of revelry was left for holidays or big celebrations. Not just because someone became the one stuck with the big sword. 

Well, maybe the better point was that no one did things like this for her. 

While Dorian bounced on his heels, beaming like a student who just got high marks, she was still stunned by it all. He elbowed her and said, “I’m a perfect party planner, right?” Aurica looked around the room and couldn’t find the words to say. To think everyone was here for her.... In her silence, Dorian frowned. “Oh no, you hate parties? Pity, but I will disperse every last soldier if you’d rather have the bar to yourself--”

Aurica put a hand to his shoulder. Honestly, it was a little touching, the fact he was even willing to ruin this party for her, too. All his rude avoidance was forgiven and she said, “Absolutely not.” Shaking her head, she’d never seen so many people, of all different races, looking at her so brightly. “I just can’t believe they’re here for me.”

He scoffed, looking incredulous. “You’re the bloody Inquisitor. If they’ll die for you, they’ll certainly get drunk for you. Are you daft?”

It wasn’t her style, but Aurica found herself tearing up. She’d been spending all week feeling like some wild, elven imposter, but now... she felt a little less out of place. Under all these eyes, she still was so small and unworthy, but she also felt full of admiration and love. “Why would you do this for me? I didn’t think you cared much for leadership.”

With crossed arms, Dorian got this genuine smirk that seemed to bundle up all her overwhelmed emotions. “I don’t. But you see me, Aurica Lavellan. You trusted me and gave me a place here. I’m very thankful.” She moved to embrace him, but he held her shoulder an arm’s length away and glared, even though it didn’t seem to meet his slightly glossy eyes. “You tell anyone I’m sentimental, though, and I might have to put a bounty on your head. As far as everyone else is concerned, this is strictly an Inquisition morale event.”

Aurica wiped away an errant tear and nodded. “Your secret’s safe with me, Dorian.”

“Good, because I was beginning to like having you around. Would be a shame to kill you.” She laughed, but kept scanning the room. It all still seemed so much. Instinctively she hugged the walls, but all the people of this rag-tag group were enjoying themselves. Varric was cleaning the Chargers out with a game of Wicked Grace, but Iron Bull was doing a good job of annoyingly distracting him by talking about what fiery-haired folks made him feel. Cassandra was scowling over by the bar, but Leliana and Josephine were next to her, teasing her and unwinding, though she doubted Leliana was ever completely unwound. Cole was in the upper floor with his feet hanging down, talking close with Krem. Blackwall was in a corner, trying to keep to himself, but Sera was flitting around him and having a great time. Even Solas was upstairs, with a small drink in hand, observing. 

Only Vivienne was missing, but she said she had something important to do with her Duke a few days ago. 

Then, across the room where a crash just happened, she watched Scout Harding and Cullen help up a drunken, stumbling soldier. When he was on his feet, the Commander patted him on his back and Harding took him back to their table. But just as she meant to look away, those golden eyes met hers and she felt that bubbly, warm way she felt outside. 

Aurica averted her gaze, trying to forget that little exchange, and instead focused on the man leaning against the wall next to her. “I think I forgive for avoiding me.”

Dorian recoiled, like being reminded of a thousand awkward moments. “I’m not good at keeping secrets. Would’ve been a shame to ruin the surprise.” 

“It would have, this is wonderful.” Aurica couldn’t help herself from staring at everyone. They were so happy. After all they’d suffered, they deserved a moment to be happy. She said to him, “Everyone’s enjoying themselves. Thank you.”

“Everyone else is enjoying themselves, she says. Yes, but are you?”

“I wasn’t really worried about that.”

“Well, I am.”

Aurica still cared more about the smiles around her, but she couldn’t help but toss her brightest grin his way. Maybe she’d still kill him for being annoying and full of himself and obnoxious, but it wasn’t today. Today, he did something really good. And he did it for her. 

She still couldn’t quite wrap her head around it, no matter how much he said it. But what she could give him was an honest reply, “I love it.”

“Good.” And she stood next to him all night, talking until they fell into games of Wicked Grace or awkward dancing. But it didn’t matter if everything was a mess, because the night was for her, and Dorian made it feel that way.

She’d never felt so special, not even when they were handing that huge sword to her. That felt like a surreal dream that could shatter at any moment. Aurica had been holding her breath, waiting for it all to cave in on itself. Tonight, though, she inhaled and it all finally felt real.


	7. The Quest For The Rogue Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegis, Ava, and Arden are on their way to find Aurica and stop for the night. Aegis and Ava talk, and Aegis tries to unravel some of her mystery. But will he learn anything or push her away?

While Arden wore herself out playing uncomfortable, prying investigator, Aegis simply watched Ava from afar. The Fringe Elf might have played it cool, but the way her fingers flexed against her kneecaps spoke to something more. And, she agreed to this spontaneous quest far easier than he ever expected. Her eyes kept flicking towards the sky and The Breach that had recently disappeared, so he had some sort of idea about what had her so on edge. 

When Arden finally fell asleep by the fire, wrapped up in several sleeping rolls (funny she could take extra supplies for that but not the rest of their travels), he walked up to the tree Ava was sitting in, “I’ve never seen you so rattled.”

Ava made a disgusted noise his way. “The sky’s been ripped open, supposedly put back together again, and Aurica has been thrust into the center of it. If I wasn’t rattled, that’d be more concerning.”

“Do you know something about The Breach?”

“Absolutely not. I’m a researcher, not omniscient.” Ava stretched her neck and leaned against the tree. “But I have read theories about something like this before. Keeper does hate the “only two mages” rule her father and other clan leaders imparted. She repealed it, but she wanted to do her research first. My caretakers have a particular book on the dangers of magic that talks about the possibility of the veil ripping to shreds being the true worst case scenario with magic.” Ava snorted. “Comforting to be against the “worst case scenario” described by a Seeker of Truth, right?”

“Hell.”

“Precisely.” Ava tipped herself over the side of the branch and landed gently to the ground, right beside him. If he wasn’t so startled by her lack of personal space, he’d be impressed. “Everyone’s scared, but I’m not sure they’re scared enough. Unchecked, this Breach could cover Thedas in darkspawn. It may look closed, but more and more elven scouts from other clans seem to be reporting tears and demons. We need people to unite now more than ever. And with the entire continent locked in several civil wars, the odds of that aren’t looking too great. The people who can do the most good right now are the ones who saw the worst of it. If you want to quit, now’s the time. The closer we get to Haven, the harder it’ll be to get away safely.”

“Never. Aurica is worth it for us. But why do you want to go? What’s in it for you other than danger, death, and destruction?” 

Ava looked away towards the dark skies. “I have my reasons.”

“Cryptic as ever, huh?”

“Not everyone owes you their sob story, hero boy.” She laughed, but the way her lips stayed limp implied it wasn’t out of any real amusement. “Though, I will say, of all the elves to want to go, you and Arden are my best options. The mage diplomat, the warrior hero, and the battleaxe scholar. What else do we need in a team?”

Aegis didn’t mean for his voice to get so gruff, but thinking of Aurica did that to him these days. “A rogue archer who knows more than any of us about the lands outside of Clan Lavellan.”

“You’re not wrong. She would be useful. Of course anyone would know that the second they saw her.” Brushing off her sleeves, she pulled a map out of her back pocket and opened it up. He noted that, throughout this entire conversation, she said every sentence with deliberate thoughtfulness. Ava wasn’t like anyone else he knew. She had an old wisdom to her. “We should reach Kirkwall tomorrow. Beyond there, we need passage across the sea to Jader, then head to the Frostback mountains and Haven. Assuming we get decent horses, the whole trip should take about 10 days, given some wiggle room for us being inept travellers.”

Aegis was hearing her, but he was just marvelling at the map. He’d never seen so much land. “Where have we been? The Clan, I mean.”

Ava raised an eyebrow, but circled the central lands of the Free Marches with her finger. While he’d heard of the area all his life, he’d never seen it like this before. And wilder, the rest of the names littering the map were so foreign. “We mostly stay here, in between Kirkwall and Wycome. These forests suit the clan well.” 

“And this is the whole world?”

“As far as we know, yes.”

Aegis felt so damn small, all of a sudden. “How do we save all of that?”

Ava snorted next to him like he’d just said something profoundly dumb. Wasn’t sure how he enjoyed that reaction out of her, or what her humor was shaping up to be like. In a weird way, it was kinda like Aurica’s: sarcastic and mocking banter, but Ava’s was a little twisted and turned up a few notches. “No one does, especially not a single elf like you. The Qunari would indoctrinate or execute you. The Orlesians wouldn’t even let you breath in their direction. The Rivaini would laugh at someone trying to save them, and Antivans wouldn’t even stop for a moment to pay attention to you. And the Imperium would eat you alive, as a sacrifice or a slave. Most of the world isn’t eager for heroes, and particularly not elven ones. If you really wanted somewhere to save, best shot is Ferelden. Just put on a helmet and they’d probably never be able to tell the difference from one of their own. People only want heroes when they’re dying, and like I said, nobody’s scared enough yet. But maybe when the world falls to worse chaos, Aegis, you could save them all.”

He huffed, not nearly as amused as she was. That, or he was just starting to get annoyed with how funny she seemed to find fatalism. “Maybe the world will see me a small, idealistic fool. But at least I’m willing to stand up and try.”

“I don’t know how the townie boys will be able to resist such a cute face with his head in the clouds.” While she laughed at him, he only glared. But amidst all her laughing, she still looked at him with clarity in her eyes. “I wish you the best, Aegis, and I will be the first to herald you if you prove me wrong. But my view on the world is quite a bit less rosy than yours. I think the world is magnificent, but I’m not quite sure about the people in it, yet.”

“I will prove you wrong.”

“I hope you do. Life would be a lot less bleak if you did.”

More serious, Aegis sucked in a breath. “Do you think we can really protect her or make a difference? We don’t know anything about the world out there.”

Ava put her map away and leaned back into the tree he;d beckoned her from. While she still looked so cryptic, whenever he talked about Aurica, everything about her softened. Made that ‘old soul’ vibe of hers imply a broken heart. It made Aegis curious, but not enough to pry. He had the feeling if he pried too much, they’d wake up and The Fringe Elf would be gone. 

Staring at the fire lighting their ramshackle campsite, Ava said, “Maybe we could save the world, but I dunno about her. Try as we might, she’ll get herself in trouble no matter what we do.”

Aegis desperately wanted to ask how she knew something so innately Aurica, how if she kept her distance from the clan she understood the rogue archer’s infamy. 

But before he could decide his plan of action, Ava looked at him first and his neck nearly dislocated, trying to look away from her fast enough. Ava just rolled her eyes, her head, and even her voice. “We have a history. She got me books.”

And then before he could say anything else, Ava had swung herself up the tree again and was out of his sight. 

Once he was by Aurica’s side again, he would have to ask her what was Ava’s deal. If Aurica even knew it in the first place. 

Any mission to help Aurica just always had to get complicated, didn’t they?


	8. The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegis, Ava, and Arden reach Kirkwall, but Ava has a hard time adjusting to being in a city full of humans again.

Kirkwall was more disgusting than she expected. 

After a day or two of walking through the woods, she had been getting anxious about finally hitting a town. And such a large one, no less. Kirkwall was riddled with a dangerous history and tall tales of terrible events. Not just anywhere got its Chantry blown up by a mage or have its Knight Commander go insane from red lyrium. 

Among other whispers, of course, and most all of them swirled around the infamous Champion of Kirkwall. 

When they entered Kirkwall, Ava was immediately on guard, uncomfortable with the looks the trio were getting from some of the humans around them. The other two didn’t really pay much attention to it, but she guessed that was the privilege of growing up outside an alienage. 

In an alienage, you always have to be on guard for humans that might chop off your ear because of a single stray look. 

But clan heirs aren’t as keen to that, so Ava kept a watchful eye. But her wandering thoughts were cruel bitches, so despite her vigilance, they slipped into thinking about someone she shouldn’t. 

After all, even though she didn’t remember, Aurica would’ve understood how cruel people can be. 

Yeah, Ava made her thoughts shut the hell up after that one, focusing on every shoe and shem face that passed them. 

While she kept a watchful eye, Arden and Aegis played friendly foreigners all about town, which led them to be pulled into this seedy bar called The Hanged Man. It had rooms, though, and frequented a ship captain who carried cargo to and from Jader every week, so it was as good as any place to stay the night. 

Ava dropped the kids off in their room before meeting with the captain, Merin. He was a tall and imposing Rivaini man, but had a kind smile. She appreciated that. His race also helped because Rivaini were some of the few people known for treating their elves with equal respect. 

She liked the idea of that. 

Sitting across the table from each other, he gave her a serious look. “I’m not normally a passenger ship, so don’t go spreading this around. But if you and your friends need passage to Jader, my ship can take you.”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure the coin purse pays you.”

He nodded, but he had that prying look on his face. Fenhedhis, she’d so many of those looks the past few days. It was getting goddamn exhausting. But she waited for him to speak, hoping he was just going to ask about something dumb like wanting to get her a drink. That was the kind of intrusion she could brush off. “Why do you need to go South so desperately?”

And that was exactly what she didn’t want him to ask. Especially because, as their only easy way out of this town, she had some minor obligation to be honest with him. At least, to make this situation as smooth as possible. 

Ava pursed her lips and only said what she needed. “Our friend is in danger. We intend to help her.”

“Noble.” Captain Merin still looked curious, his fingers tapping in a rhythm on the table, but he never used his thumb. She didn’t know why, but that unsettled her a bit. “But I see it makes you uncomfortable, so I won’t pry. I’m always happy to help people in need and tonight, that’s you. You’re welcome.”

Groaning, Ava was already over his smoldering eye techniques. “You’re pretty, captain, but get over yourself. I’m not here for that.”

Lucky for her, he just shrugged his shoulders. “Worth a shot. See you and your friends tomorrow, Ava.” The man kissed her hand and then walked off. She could barely wait until he was out of eye-shot and she could wipe her hand on her arm. Maybe she’d amend her kindness towards Rivainis, if this one was going to be gross.

If she’d never found any interest in romance in a clan full of handsome elves, she definitely wasn’t interested now in a shem. 

But she didn’t really want to think about that. Instead, she stood up and moved to the wall, looking around The Hanged Man. It was seedy, of course, but it could be worse. She’d definitely seen some alley-booze situations that could’ve gotten them poisoned. Also the word around town, despite the look of it, was that it was the common haunting ground of The Champion of Kirkwall, once. With naval passage to Jader booked for the next day, all she had left to do was hang around the bar and people-watch. After all, this was quite different from the life she had lived. Maybe she could learn something. 

At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. It was the only thing that made the smells coming off some of these patrons bearable. 

Including Aegis and Arden, it seemed. Some time while she talked to Captain Merin, those two skulked out of their rooms and were now at the bar. She wished she could be surprised, but she’d seen these two in action before. Of course they’d be drawn to curiosity and trouble. While they faffed about, Ava stuck to watching the clan royalty being oblivious Dalish idiots. Bold and curious, Arden had ordered a house beer, but the second it was in front of her she seemed disgusted by the thing, throwing it frowning glances. After a few minutes, Aegis groaned like an old ship and downed it. But then Arden perked right up and started arguing with him because she didn’t get to try. Sometimes, they were so civil and diplomatic that she forgot they were jealous, often feuding siblings. 

She wondered if Aurica and her would have ended up that way. 

Watching her traveling companions, Ava did have a pang of envy. Not just as siblings, but as people. Maybe she could have had relationships with others like this if she had ever bothered to try. However, she was a broken young girl. If she suffered poor connections back then, maybe she never would have healed. 

But she’d never know now. All she could do was watch and maybe try to be a little less prickly to them. Particularly because they were her best gateway to Aurica, someone she did want to reconnect with. Maybe these two could be her first steps towards that. Maybe they could even help her. 

Maybe she should stop leaning on this wall, avoiding them, and sit by their sides at the bar. 

Before she could move closer to Aegis and Arden, though, a human male stood in front of her. He had this sloppy grin that made her feel sick to her stomach. “Can I help you?”

“What’s a pretty knife-ear like you doing in a place like this?”

Raising an eyebrow, Ava scowled. Never knew she’d miss Merin’s flirting. She’d heard people talk like this to her step-mother, and she knew the kind of groveling and cowering they expected. But she would not cower, never again. Ava replied, “Not talking to you. Goodbye.” She tried to angle past his shoulder, but he grabbed onto her arm. Her father’s master once grabbed her like that, twisted her arm so hard that it broke and he laughed. Apparently he thought it was funny that elven bones felt light like bird wings.

This nameless idiot was not allowed to do something like that, she would kill him before he could. No one could touch her like that anymore. Grabbing his hand and twisting it, he croaked out a strangled noise. If she was lucky, she broke it. Ava felt every muscle in her body tense, her eyesight went red, and she sneered, “You touch me again and I’ll grab my battleaxe and we can have a different kind of encounter here.”

Suddenly, a red haired woman in a guards uniform was in front of them. “Unhand the citizen, stranger.”

Ava peered at her. She’d take on this whole roomful of shems and sneak them out in the night if she had to. “I’ll make you back off, too, Red.”

“I am trying to disengage this situation, so better watch out who’re you’re calling--”

Before she could react, someone was pulling her into their arms. She almost stabbed them, but she recognized the markings on Arden’s hands and the way magic vibrated through her fingers. “So sorry, guard, our clan-member isn’t used to--”

“You lot are bloody Dalish?”

Aegis grimaced, coming up beside Arden, his hands laying casually on his hips. But Ava knew better, watching Aegis from afar all those years. His fingers fell on his hilt for a reason. For now, though, he had this wide, stupid grin on his face and said, “I think we said a wrong word, sister.”

Arden seemed unfazed and stared at the guard. “My name is Arden, Keeper’s First of Clan Lavellan. This is our first time in a city, so please excuse my companion’s behavior. I apologize for the trouble, so I’d appreciate your help in diffusing the situation.”

The guard stood in front of the clearly disgruntled and racist bar patron and started going back and forth with Arden. She started with her arms crossed, then dropped them to her sides, and b y the end even shook Arden’s hand. Ava had never seen someone take such intense control over a situation, even a terrifying one. She’d especially never expect that out of little Arden, clan princess. But Arden had some magical grip on the tension in the room. 

Though, she still was a bit concerned about the murderous look in the stupid guy’s eyes. 

She instead focused on Aegis, who now had his arms crossed like a bodyguard. “When did Arden get so good with people?”

He shrugged. “She’s been practicing all her life. Takes the leader thing very serious. So, if you want more ammunition to make fun of us later, she’s just as idealistic as me.” 

“Yeah, but she’s good at it.”

Aegis glared at her. “That’s great. If you wanted to throw a boulder at all my insecurities, congratulations, you have achieved.”

Before Ava could respond, the angry man demanded their attention. “Captain Aveline, ya really gonna let these Dalish invade our bar? Shouldn’t they be at the alienage if they want to shove their faces into Kirkwall?”

Even though she had been talking sort of low, said Aveline turned and put on a stern face. It didn’t look quite... honest, though. “Absolutely right, Derwin. I will escort them immediately.” When she grabbed Ava’s arm, she was about ready to try to toss the woman. However, Aegis gave this odd, knowing look. Then, she realized, Arden wasn’t with them.

When they got outside, Arden was already there with their packs in hand. She had this big, thankful grin on. “We appreciate your assistance, Captain Aveline. We’re happy to be offered some more elven friendly accommodations.”

“Happy to help, Miss Arden. Derwin is an idiot, but this approach means I don’t have to drag him or your friend with the battleaxe off to my jail for a few days. And I’m sure you’ll enjoy Merril’s hospitality more than handsy, drunken men at The Hanged Man.” Aveline frowned. “Though if you ever meet a man named Hawke, don’t tell him I said that.”


	9. The Alienage Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegis, Ava, and Arden follow Captain Aveline to the home of an elf named Merrill. But Arden gets blindsided by a new side to Ava, instead.

Arden expected that social skills would be useful in their travels, but she didn’t expect for Ava to be staring at her like a wild maleficar while they walked down the dark streets of Kirkwall. Because of the hour, Captain Aveline was escorting the group, and Aegis was more than happy to abandon them to talk to her about swordsmanship and guard rotations. His shoulders were back, his hand was on his hilt, and he was in peak “warrior” mode. Aveline kept her posture stern, but the way her lips twitched upwards and her fingers gently rested on her elbows? She seemed to be enjoying someone appreciating her work, too. The way she rolled her shoulders like they had too many knots to unravel suggested too many sleepless nights or copious thankless overtime. Or both. 

But the elf next to her was different. Same tunic, breeches, red ribbon. Her face, though, it was like she cracked through Ava’s harder, anti-social shell and now she was just shamelessly gaping. It was like, with a few words, Arden had changed everything. She analyzed a lot of things and normally could figure out how people’s heads were working, but not this time. 

Another block of the behavior and Arden couldn’t take it anymore. “Ava, please speak, the way you’re looking at me is starting to make me panic.” 

“When did you learn to negotiate like that?”

The question almost seemed nonsensical. That couldn’t be all she was gaping about, could it? “There were people in the Clan, too. I learned from dealing with their troubles. And trust me, there’s a lot of conflict when you’re trapped with people against your will because you have nowhere else to go.”

“Aegis was talking like we Dalish were all clueless, but you...”

Arden laughed, a little too loud for the dead of night. Of course he would say that. “Aegis says things like that because of his own justified insecurities. Mother treated him like a mistake since he didn’t have magic, so even though he’s spent years training our hunters and himself, he thinks he doesn’t matter. I don’t know what will make him better. But I told you she used your research, right? Every bit on diplomacy, magic, and fighting went to us. We were sheltered, but we were educated.” 

Quieter, Ava said, “I didn’t know you could learn so much in the Clan.”

“I’m sorry my Mother excluded you. One look at Aegis, her own son, and you can tell she was good at that.” Arden stepped closer to Ava, saw the way she kept her head down, the older look of her leggings, the worn-to-death shoes. She saw new things, now, less surface level. Ava was raised to feel like an outsider, wasn’t she? She didn’t choose it. And from the threadbare hand-me-downs, there might be a reason Scholars weren’t common in the clans. But what Arden focused in on was the way Ava’s hands clasped together in front of her, like a little girl uncertain and lost. No matter how stiff her jaw stayed or how strong her posture was, it didn’t stop her hands from revealing everything. Arden pressed her hand, lightly, to Arden’s back and said, “You don’t have to stay that way, though. Simply by coming with us, Aegis and I would do anything for you, now.”

Ava looked all the more confused. “Why?”

“Because no matter how many people knew we would leave to go find Aurica, you were only one willing to go with us.” Arden smirked, sharing a secret that she knew Aegis didn’t need to know. She leaned closer to Ava. “And I saw your bag under your desk. I don’t know what the relationship is between you and Aurica, but you were going to go with or without us. That’s important.”

She could nearly feel Ava’s skin prickle with discomfort, and her mouth opened as if to say something, but up ahead Captain Aveline and Aegis had already stopped in a little courtyard, standing in front of a door on the far right. Aveline waved them over and said, “This is Merrill’s place. Hopefully that fool girl hasn’t made a complete mess of it lately.”

Absentmindedly, Aegis shrugged. “I kind of like mess.”

“Of course you’d say that, your tent is a living nightmare. All I’d need is some spooky illusion enchantments and it would scare away the toughest of men.”

Next to them, Aveline opened the door and Aegis and Ava funelled in. Not without Aegis trying to get in the last word, of course. She expected nothing else from her elder brother. He threw up his hands and said, “Your existence scares off enough men in my life, Arden.”

But Arden had quips of her own. “Well, then maybe you should clean up your room and you’d have a better shot.”

Aveline furrowed her brows and gave Arden a pointed look, the kind filled with memories. “Siblings?”

“Yes.”

Shutting the door behind them, Aveline chuckled and leaned against it. “Figures.” Arden didn’t mind stopping for a moment to look at her. She had neat, fire-red hair and a stern expression. The kind worn by someone who had to care for everyone else’s problems way too often. But the two simple gold bands on a necklace around her neck were very heartwarming. It was a practical way for a guard to remember her loves, lost or alive. 

But then Aveline pushed off the door and headed deeper into the room, a simple place with a few beds, a table, stacks of books, and this giant, imposing mirror. 

Aegis was the first to point out the obvious, confounding factor. “Where is this Merrill?”

Aveline was already opening a far off cabinet, pulling out spare blankets. Before she could speak, Arden deduced it all. Lines of beds, cabinet made for holding extra, bare walls... “Merrill isn’t often here, is she? You use this as a half-way house for elves.”

“Yes. She only comes back to Kirkwall for brief periods, so together we found a new use for her home. All she asked of me was to take any elves who needed a safe place for the night, especially Dalish, here to protect them.”

Arden asked, “Why particularly Dalish?”

Aveline kept on patting blankets, not looking at their eyes. Her own were still and glazed over, a veil hiding a lot of pain and loss. “She once was a First, like you, Arden. She left her clan to join The Champion of Kirkwall. When he left, she didn’t feel right going back, but she wanted to offer something for any Dalish who came here, like she did. Most people are just passing through, but others stay here for weeks until they can get on their feet.” 

The others stayed quiet, but Arden stepped in. These kinds of conversations were her expertise, after all. She moved towards Aveline and touched her shoulder. “It’s admirable how much you do for others despite all you’ve lost. Thank you for bringing us here. We’ll have to leave Merrill a note to thank her, too.”

“I think she’d like that.” Aveline nodded and then composed herself again, strong and true. With a woman like her, Arden thought it was safe to assume that was just her way. “Now, there’s no lock, but Merrill put some pretty strong wards on the place to protect elves. You should be fine. I wish you all safe travels. Going towards The Breach is dangerous business.”

Arden could feel Ava prickle from across the room, speaking directly to Aveline for the first time since the bar. “We never told you where we were going.”

The Captain chuckled. “ I know how to spot people who seek out danger. One of my closest friends always looked like that. Just like him, all I can do is hope you don’t get yourselves killed. If you’re anything like him, you’ll manage.” 

And with that, she left. 

Aegis almost immediately took to falling asleep, but Ava sat down next to her on one of the beds. Her eyes were still a little wide and she looked shaken. “I always knew there was a lot about this world I didn’t know, but I don’t think I was prepared to be so wrong about you two.” 

“Ava--”

The wrongly named Fringe Elf shook her head. “Don’t think it makes us bosom buddies, but just know it does matter to me, that you both care so much about Aurica.”

“That’s fair. And thank you for caring about her, too.” 

As Ava started to stand, like the conversation was over, Arden couldn’t help but grab her hand. “Wait. I know you don’t owe me anything, but if you don’t mind, I’d love to sit down for a little while and get to know you, too. I should’ve asked a long time ago, but I’m trying now.”

While Arden figured Ava would brush her off again, the scholar instead gingerly sat down on the bed, leaning over the edge like it could gobble her up at any second. “I can’t promise anything too deep.”

“Good. I’m too tired for deep.” Arden stretched her shoulders, put on her game face, and asked, “What’s your favorite food?”

Ava rolled her eyes, but then replied, “Fresh bread, from the city.”


	10. The Inquisitor's Boy Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurica and her favorite band of boys, Bull, Dorian, and Cole, go out on a mission. But things get a little more... emotional than intended

Not really knowing how they managed to end up here, Aurica settled for groaning into the dirt. They had been exploring the Hinterlands, trying to clear out the final fade rifts, debating whether the area was still beautiful or if the landscape was grating at this point. As a Dalish often used to scouting the same lands over and over, Aurica still appreciated the nature around them. Dorian and Bull, on the other hand, found the entire exercise tedious. Bull because there wasn’t nearly enough fighting going on; Dorian because she’d splattered mud on his face while she was running. He was pretty over it all.

But his frustrations got shut up, quick, when Cole warned that someone was following them. 

They immediately hit the ground, trying to keep an eye out for whatever it may be. Dorian identified the skulker as a Venatori assassin, shrouded in a disappearing act. It would be best for them to lay low and let their own assassin do his job. 

Cole promised he would settle the matter, but being shoved into the ground, pressed against Iron Bull’s hulking body and Dorian’s more annoying sighs was starting to shred her nerves. She elbowed him a few times to try to get some space, but it only made Bull chuckle at her, all low like. 

She could fill an entire scroll with all the things she hated right now, but by the gods, the worst part was the heat. She couldn’t stand how warm these damned men were. Aurica was not cold, she did not need the extra body warmth right now. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Cole appeared in front of her face. “He’s gone now. Thought of his sister as he went. She loved blood red roses.” 

“Ah yes, because I always love to know the last thoughts of my enemies.” Dorian stood next to her and straightened his hair. Then, he extended a hand. Thoughtful of him, despite all his bellyaching earlier. “Care for a hand?”

Before she could answer, Bull picked her straight off the ground and set her on her feet. “Ignore the Vint. I got you, Boss.”

On either side of her, Iron Bull and Dorian glared at one another. Aurica winced from her stomach to her skin. This part of their adventures was never comfortable. No matter how well their temperaments fit one another, every so often Dorian and Bull in particular rubbed each other wrong when it came to their respective home provinces. And it was never comfortable for the small, elven Inquisitor between them. 

Considering she’d rather spend her missions with both of them, she had to mediate. She wished she’d taken more lessons with Arden. Her diplomat voice would be useful right now, the one that always made people listen. But Aurica always ditched Idelith’s classes those days, so she’d have to manage her own way. Shoving both their shoulders, she stood by Cole. “Shut up ladies, you’re both pretty. On with cleaning up Fade Rifts and bandits, right?” 

Dorian didn’t seem so amused by her comments, but at least wasn’t glaring at Bull anymore. He replied, “If I wasn’t so attached to you, I’d take great offense to that.”

Iron Bull scoffed. “I don’t. I like being pretty.”

Cole added next to her, “Am I pretty, too?”

Ruffling the back of his hair, she nodded fervently. His wholesomeness was the only thing getting her through the other two today. “Of course you are.”

Only Dorian looked a little rattled beside them, but as his scowl started to waver, the big softie decided to turn away. Aurica would never have expected him to act any other way.

She would’ve called him out on it, had a laugh about his behavior, toss a teasing jeer his way, but only a few steps later they had darkspawn to deal with. And darkspawn didn’t care who was pretty. If they did, she would’ve had a much better time dealing with them with her quirky band of boys by her side. 

Instead, there was just a lot of disgusting blood and flesh flying everywhere, until the demons eased up and she threw her hand towards the gleaming green rift, shutting for good. Or, at least, they hoped it was for good. 

She was going to throttle someone if she had to spend the rest of her life closing fade rifts in the Hinterlands. 

But it didn’t seem to pop back up, and that was (supposedly) the last one in the area, so they could finally leave this godforsaken menagerie of valleys and hills. Aurica didn’t mind the idea of going back to Skyhold where she could at least cuddle up to some fluffy pillows for five minutes before she had to be a leader. 

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to that new fact of her life. 

Cole had popped off to patrol and Iron Bull was taking a river bath (everyone declined to join him), when it was just her setting up the fire and Dorian watching nearby. Her fingers were starting to hurt from trying to get the flint to ignite, and the Tevinter mage was chuckling at her. “There are easier ways to light a fire, especially with a mage around.”

Aurica sighed and, defiantly, snapped her own fingers. A tiny little flame popped up between her index and thumb. While Dorian looked stunned, she was surprised herself that she did it. Was she really so irritated today that she just used her fingers like a match? That wasn’t normal, so much so that the flame felt so foreign in her hand. Like a glowing, warm bubble dancing in between her fingertips. Staring at it, she didn’t know why, but something started to barrel through her chest, something dark and painful and lost. Aurica didn’t want to keep that feeling locked in her ribcage, so she couldn’t keep the spark, either. There was a reason she didn’t use her little magic trick often. She flicked it towards her derelict pile of kindling and it went ablaze. When he stilled next to her, and any amusement on his face fell away, Aurica waited for Dorian’s questions. “Are you a mage?”

Her eyes never left the fire, wondering why she always felt that deep cavern open up whenever she played with fire. Aurica answered him, “Not quite. That’s all I can do. Quite a disappointment to the Keeper. I think she hoped I’d be something more.”

“That sounds like some sore insecurities that no one wants to bring up while dirty around a campfire.” Aurica let out a sigh of relief. Her skin started itching the second she mentioned Idelith. 

“Appreciated. Talking about family issues isn’t my forte.”

“Oh, daughter of the Keeper? Intriguing backstory there.”

Aurica snorted, though she didn’t mean to. It had just been a long time since anyone called her Idelith’s daughter. “Adopted and disowned. I lost that title a long time ago.”

“Sounds scandalous, it’s a pity you hadn’t told me sooner. Like when I talked about my own woes with my own parental strife. We could have commiserated about being grave disappointments.”

Rolling her eyes, Aurica looked at Dorian as seriously as she could. Bantering with him made her life feel lighter, but Idelith was not allowed the power over her that Dorian’s father had over him. After all, before all his bullshit Magister Pavus was still a father.

Idelith never was that. 

“My parents died in Ansburg. My family are her children, Aegis and Arden. Keeper Idelith never earned the right to be called my mother, so it’s only fair we are as strangers.” She knew there was a fair shot Dorian would throw away his effortless smile to console her, but Aurica didn’t want that. Not right now. Her lungs felt so hollow, remembering her childhood days under Idelith’s wing. The Inquisition saved her from those memories and clan life, not perpetuated it. Aurica redirected the conversation instead. “Now, I thought we weren’t talking about insecurities and pain while covered in mud?”

While he stared at her, one eyebrow raised, Dorian didn’t press the issue. He sat down next to her and started talking. It was one of his strengths, changing the subject. 

Most days, it absolutely drove her mad and she almost wished to forbid him from answering questions with other questions. 

But today, she understood why he did it and was thankful. 

“Instead, may I ask, my dear Aurica, why do you choose us three as your go-to outing party? A spirit boy, a Qunari spy, and a Tevinter mage? We’re the outcasts. Are you trying to get us killed off?”

Even though it made her laugh, the answer was far from the truth. “You are the outcasts. But so was I, my entire life, before all of this insane Inquisition business. So that’s also why you three are my closest friends.”

Dorian looked ready to say some pithy quip, but her final sentence stopped him dead. She watched his face grow darker, seriouser, and he asked, “Really?”

Out of nowhere, Cole appeared in front of them, crouching, like he did. His eyes were wide, open, but he had this soft smile on his face. Aurica wasn’t sure why yet, but everytime she saw that smile it made the world feel less doomed. “Yes, actually. She thinks it all the time.”

But when she turned to Dorian, he didn’t look offended, he just looked shocked. The embarrassment really hit her. Her mouth started running before she could really stop it. “I am not that close with many people, but you all make me feel welcome and make me laugh. I don’t feel like I have to be this big Herald leader person. I’m just Aurica.”

“I don’t mean to be gaping like a fish, I just didn’t expect you to care that much about me.” Dorian laughed, looking a little embarrassed himself. “I’m not used to it.”

“We talked about murdering Sera together when she stole our pants and you think I wouldn’t find that an inseparable bond?”

Dorian puffed his cheeks. “You’re right, there’s nothing like a murder plot to bring two people together.” 

“Or there was that time when we caught Cassandra reading Varric’s romance novels and blackmailed her into buying us a cake.”

“Also fair. It was a delicious cake.” He leaned into his knees, just like she was, both of them staring at the fire in front of them. With a wave of his hand, he made the edges of the blaze swirl and dance. Aurica just waited for whatever he was going to say. Dorian didn’t look that serious without it being important. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.” She paused and then grimaced, thinking of childhood sword fighting in the forests of the Free Marches. “If you ever end up in the Dales, never tell that to a young man named Aegis. He may kill me.”

“Oh, now I must absolutely hold that over your head when I go out of my way to meet your family. I wouldn’t have before, but this changes things.” 

Aurica rolled her eyes, but bumped her shoulder against his. “Happy you’re here, Dorian.”

“Happy you are, too, Lady Inquisitor.”


End file.
